New School Year
by zenlord22
Summary: New school year begins and with awkward moments naturally. Follow the Humane 6 six of all the troubles when starting out. such as bullying, making new friends, and some quite high school expectations for then, also a party.


Canterlot Academy, the top private school in North America and Europe. Here students of wealth, academic intelligence, sports skills, and of a unique cultural background go here to study and learn things you would expect from an Ivy League college. Lead by the best scholars and athletes that money can buy, with the Eclipse sisters heading the staff and faculty.

The tall iron gates into the school courtyard opened up, and students started pouring through them. Class for them for another half hour so all went to different parts of the school, some hanged out in the courtyard, some went to there classrooms early, some even went to any quiet corner to finish up any last minute summer work they skip out on.

Fluttershy walked through the gate, already feeling butterflies in her stomach she decided to head to class and avoid folks. (Ok let's see, homeroom is first), "um excuse me, where can I find 1A" She tried to ask, but it was so soft no one could hear her.

"HEY WATCH OUT" Rainbowdash came in on her skateboard and crashed into Fluttershy.

Fluttershy rubbed her forehead and stared at the girl on top of her, she blushed from the embarrassment.

Rainbowdash managed to pick herself up and gave Fluttershy a hand. "Man I am so sorry missed the bus at the old industrial district is so far that I had to go with no stopping" she stopped her monologue for a moment and look at Fluttershy uncomfortably close. "You're not from around here are you."

Fluttershy just hid behind her book, (oh no what will she call me 'isis lover' 'raghead' 'pedophile'). She was generally scared when it came to strangers.

"That's it your new to the school aren't you, ya that's it well let me introduce myself my name is Rainbowdash, and I am the greatest athlete that ever came out of the northside" Rainbow just gloated.

"Ha please like that is even true RainbowCRASH" Dumd-Bell the local jock of the school and all-out bully to Rainbowdash.

"Hold anything you have to say" Rainbowdash raised her finger at Fluttershy and set her focus to Dumb-Bell. "So let me guess still living up the Dumb in your name or did the professors of the fourth year actually fall for the whole 'I am a living Olympic athlete'"

"The whole school athlete program would collapse without me to carry it, besides I can at least get to third base unlike you who can't even touch home plate" Dumb-bell retorted.

"Oh please every girl knows that is bull, even a mouse has a bigger package then you" Rainbowdash smirked.

Dumb-bell just stormed off angrily there was no way he was going to continue this spat anymore.

Rainbowdash returned to her attention to Fluttershy who was still hiding behind her books, "now that is over who are you and what is your homeroom."

(I guess she is not that bad, I like how she has more confidence than me) Fluttershy moved her books away from her face "My name is Fluttershy, and I am looking for my Homeroom 1A."

"No way, that's my Homeroom, come on let me show you the way. We should sit together and know one another" Rainbowdash grabbed Fluttershy by the waist and walked her to class "I should mention loving the scarf you were on your head, it really brings out your eyes."

Fluttershy just blushed about the comment.

-  
"Oh, and the cake is going to have pink frosting and be the size of the Eiffel Tower, well the small one in Vegas, but still tasty" Pinke Pie was still going on about her planned party to Twilight.

(Does this woman even know the concept of breathing) Twilight Sparkle was getting a bit ticked from the talking and just wished the bus would stop. With lucky timing it arrived at Canterlot Academy, Twilight got out of her seat not wanting to stay long. Entering the gates twilight was glad to be back at Canterlot Academy as it was one of the few places she could go to that wasn't covered, gangsters.

Pinke Pie skipped her way into the school grounds with her sister marble behind her. Pinke looked up in excitement as the school was like everything as she expected, "this great, new school so new friends and new adventures. Not like back at home where we all had one teacher and it was just a barn right Marble" She said while jumping for joy.

Marble Pie just smiled and shook her head in agreement.

"Now you are in class 1A while I am in 1B, so I guess we will be splitting up then" Pinke gave her sister a quick hug and went off to her classroom.

In classroom 1B Twilight Sparkle was already in the classroom. She sat at her desk placing her school supplies on her desk in a well-organized style, she was calm till she felt someone breathing over her neck.

The person was nonother Pinkie pie who had a smile reaching to her cheekbones. "OMG OMG OMG WE HAVE THE SAME HOMEROOM TOGETHER THIS IS SO EXCITING" she just started jumping up for joy for she was glad to have the same class as her new friend.

Twilight just sulked down to her desk "great this will be fun."

-

A black Limo parked up to the front and Rarity stepped out in a respectable manner standing up straight and looking up with confidence in her eyes. Her younger sister Sweetie Belle jumped out and giggled offering her hand to rarity to hold and help her find her way to class. Rarity shook her head and took up her sister's offer and took her hand and guided her into the entrance like a mother with a child before headed to her room 1C.

-

Soon enough a rusty red pick up truck parked at the side parking lot and Apple Bloom and Apple Jack hoped out. "okay Apple Bloom you know where the Secondary building is right" Apple Jack asked.

Apple Bloom nodded "sure do, and I have my phone for emergencies and know where we parked."

"good I will be making my way to 1B but as you know only the Seniors are allowed in the main building so just remember, call or come here if you need me." Apple Jack spoke before hugging her sister and headed off to class herself.


End file.
